


Playing Doctor

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I wanted the start of S3 to go, after House’s ‘epiphanies’ in No Reason. Too bad I didn't get my wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Cameron or House. I could probably get a hospital bed on e-bay, though.  
> Author Notes: It’s set a few months after ‘No Reason’ in the canon timeline.

When House had woken up, Cameron had been asleep in the chair by his hospital bed.

Even now, months later, as he leaned on his cane and looked at the empty hospital bed he once occupied, he remembered that moment. Remembered taking in the sight of her, with her unwashed hair and her rumpled clothes, and wondering if he was back in reality, or if this was another hallucination.

Was it deja vue all over again, if the first ‘vue’ had all been in your head?

But the diminished pain in his leg at the time had told him otherwise. House remembered her waking up shortly after, smiling wanly at him. “I told Cuddy to give you the ketamine,” the first thing she’d said to him.

He remembered thanking her. As well as the way her eyes had lit up – cautiously, though – at his words.

Since then, things had been…different. Reduced pain in his thigh. He still walked with a cane – no amount of ketamine was going to magically ‘regrow’ the muscle. And he’d had to deal with withdrawal from the Vicodin that he no longer really needed.

But he was still an asshole. He’d been an asshole before the infarction, and he remained an asshole now.

But he was also less miserable. He’d started to let people nearer. He wasn’t ever going to sit down over herbal tea and cakes and spill his innermost dreams, hopes, and aspirations to anyone, Hell no. But he’d tried to be more supportive while Jim was in the midst of divorcing Julie. Tried to grumble a bit less about clinic duty to Cuddy. He still treated his Ducklings like crap, because hey, that was a boss’ prerogative. But there _was_ one change on that front.

He’d asked Cameron – Allison – out. He remembered that moment, too - if he’d thought asking her to the monster truck rally was hard, this had been even more difficult.

“Would you…um.” Real smooth, uh-huh.

Pregnant pause, while Cameron – Allison – watched him.

“Would you like to go to…ahem….another monster truck rally? Say, sometime like, oh, this coming weekend?”

He remembered her eyes widening in surprise. “Another date-without-the-date-part?”

“No, this time I think we’ll keep the ‘date part’ in. If you don’t mind.”

Well, it had gotten points for originality anyways, he supposed.

So, they’d gone out. Had some pretty great sex, too, for a strapping young woman and a half-crippled dude.

Standing there now, lost in his memories, he looked at the bed he’d been lying in not so many months ago, and wondered if he could make up for his half-crippled state with some ‘kinks’. He wasn’t able to do half of the positions in the Kama Sutra, that was true, but he could make up for it in other ways, couldn’t he?

 

*~*~*

 

He paged her to meet him at PPTH in the dead of night on a Saturday evening. Led her to believe there was a patient emergency and all of that. But when she arrived at the room in question, there was only House, sprawled on the same bed she’d once kept hopeful vigil at. Just like last time, he wore nothing but a hospital gown. There _was_ an addition, though - this time, he also wore a lecherous grin.

“Well, hello, Allison. I thought it might be fun for us to ‘play doctor’.”

She looked shocked, but was that the beginnings of a smile he was seeing? One could hope. “You’ve got to be kidding, Greg.”

“Nope,” he beckoned her forward. “I seem to have this… _swelling_ in my groin. You should probably palpate it, make sure everything’s OK.”

She didn’t move. “What if we get caught?”

“Well, we _could_ close the blinds and lock the door. And make sure neither of us has one of those screaming-orgasm things.”

Allison rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Once the blinds were drawn and the door latched, she walked over to the side of the hospital bed.

He waited until she’d dumped her lab coat over the visitor’s chair, and then reached out a long arm to grasp her wrist. “Here, Dr. Cameron, let me show you exactly where the _swelling_ is.”

She only stood over him, now smiling, and allowed him to guide her hand under the bedsheets and the flimsy hospital gown. Her grin increased as her palm encountered the ‘swelling’ in question. “Hm,” she teased, stroking her fingertips over the swollen length, “it does feel a little warm.”

“A _little_? I’m burning up, Doctor,” he replied, trying to keep a serious expression as Allison wrapped her fingers around the head and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Finally rewarding him with a quiet chuckle, Allison climbed onto the bed beside him. “You’re the expert diagnostician, Dr. House. What’s the best tests we could use to determine the cause of your swelling?”

“Well, first I’d recommend a brief course of mutual labial contact, followed by some digital manipulation of the area in question. Following that, perhaps some labial application to the swollen areas, as well, to see what kind of response we get? If you think that’s the best course of action, Doctor.”

Allison just shook her head, smiling, and gave him the ‘mutual labial contact’. He did love to kiss her, after all. He loved to feel her shiver slightly whenever he pushed his tongue eagerly between her lips. To feel the vibrations of her moan as he explored her mouth. Who wouldn’t enjoy that?

She pulled back from him after a few long moments, both hands now stripping back the covers and raising his hospital gown out of the way. “A course of ‘digital manipulation’, did you say?” Allison asked. He could tell she was getting into their little scenario now.

“Indeed,” he agreed. Arching his back and closing his eyes as her hands started to toy with him in earnest. One hand cupped his balls, thumb slowly stroking the loose skin, while her other hand moved up and down the length of his shaft, slowly. _Very_ slowly. Good thing he was already in the hospital and dressed for the occasion. It would save time if she gave him a heart attack.

Eyes still closed, he got a surprise when she chose to start the ‘course of labial application’, as she ran her lips and tongue over the sensitive head. The warmth inside her mouth made him groan and he reached out to touch her, cupping the back of her neck and swirling his callused fingertips in tiny circles against her skin. This surely changed some of his negative feelings about being a ‘patient’.

He waited until she got him fairly close to the edge, and then he decided it was time to reverse the roles. “I think we’ve found the cause. I even think I know the perfect ‘cure’. So it’s time to give me my ‘medicine’, Doctor,” he whispered, stopping her and pulling her up higher on the bed.

“Medicine?” she asked archly.

“Yes. Orally-administered meds,” he replied, and reached to undo her slacks.

If someone had asked him whether he preferred to give or to receive when it came to oral sex, it was something he would’ve had to think hard about. Sure, it was the ultimate in sensuous experiences to receive, but giving it - especially like this? Soft, creamy thighs brushing against his stubbled cheeks as she crouched over his face. The tickle of her hairs against his nose, her perfume surrounding him. Delicate, quivery flesh pressed against his tongue, only a small upward movement of his neck necessary to get the pulsing tip of her clit between his lips. How her juices overflowed and coated his mouth and chin. And, of course, the view. Even half clothed as she still was, it was most delectable to be able to look up and watch as his own hands squeezed her breasts through shirt and bra, to meet her pleasure-hazed gaze as she looked down to watch him work. To watch her chest rise and fall with the low sounds she made.

By the time she’d rolled off of him, he was ready for the main event. He dug under the pillow for the condom he’d stashed there earlier, while Allison saw fit to shed the rest of her attire.

He passed her the condom to let her do the honours, and then let her mount him. House watched through half-closed eyes as she lowered herself, enveloping his nerve endings in heat and wetness. Squeezing him with her strong inner muscles. “A- another course of t- treatment, Doctor?” he quipped between thrusts.

“Yessss,” she answered in a breathy rush, and moved her hips even faster.

He got a surprise, though, when she got him to the edge and just…stopped moving. When his eyes snapped open in surprise, she grinned at him cheekily, now holding perfectly still.

In an attempt to encourage her to continue, he let his hands slide from her hips to those taut little nipples, stroking and tugging. When she did finally resume, he let out a relieved moan and matched her, push and pull. He was back at the edge in no time, when she-

Stopped dead again.

“Are you trying to _kill_ me, woman?” he growled.

“What, Greg?” she asked, her face the picture of innocence. “This treatment requires repeated ‘doses’.”

He groaned in frustration and rolled his head on the pillows. Fine, he’d just have to convince her to ‘complete the treatment’ next round.

So when she started to move again, this time he didn’t play around. His hand went right for her clit, the heel rubbing in hard circles against it, driving her to thrust harder and harder against him. When she climaxed around him, her muscles massaging every aching inch of him, he was only a few paces behind her, biting off a growl as he released inside her.

He tugged off the hospital gown and then pulled Allison down to nestle against his chest. House waited until the sound of their breathing had faded into quiet, and then he whispered, “Hallelujah, I’m cured!”

A lazy chuckle from Allison. “We’d still better sign you up for a course of ‘preventative care’, however,” was her amused reply.

“Too bad my PT can’t be this good,” House sighed, and pulled Allison in for another round of ‘mutual labial contact’.

 


End file.
